<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fornicate by onewomanshow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947286">Fornicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow'>onewomanshow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By Kismet or Happenstance [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Isn’t that taking advantage of the fact that my boyfriend is the Fire Lord?” </p><p>Zuko released his hand from her hold and began trailing it up her body, stopping when he got to her neck to brush her hair back. He placed a kiss on her collarbone before he whispered against her skin. “Taking advantage of your boyfriend being the Fire Lord would be me ordering you to my room tonight.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>By Kismet or Happenstance [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fornicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433579">Hold Me By The Heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewomanshow/pseuds/onewomanshow">onewomanshow</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a deleted scene from my story "Hold My By The Heart". It takes place between Chapters 8 &amp; 9. I've never written smut before, but I decided to try it out, since this was asked for by a few people. I hope it suffices!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they got to his room, Zuko didn’t hesitate to push her against the door and continue assaulting her body with his tongue. He savored in the soft noises she was making, the oohs, the ahhs, and his personal favorite “Zu…ko” in that breathy voice that let him know he was doing something right.</p><p>He quickly untied the sash that held her dress in place and watched it slipped off her shoulders. What he saw made him step back in astonishment. Katara had ditched her wrappings for the more modern underwear of the Fire Nation and was clad in a blue, lacy bra that left very little to the imagination.</p><p>She smiled bashfully at him and went to cover her chest with her arms, but he stopped her, licking his lips. </p><p>“Don’t. You look beautiful. You always do and I should probably tell you that more often but, wow.”</p><p>“I just wanted to try something different. I overheard some of the Noble women talking about it and went to a shop to get fitted.”</p><p>“I love it.” He stepped closer to her and placed a kiss in between her breasts.</p><p>“Then you’ll really love these.” Katara continued taking her dress off as it was bunched around her waist, letting it fall to the floor. Zuko’s eyes nearly bugged out his head at the sight of her toned legs and the matching blue, lace panties around her hips. She turned around to show off how the cheeky bottoms accentuated her butt.</p><p>"Did you...plan for this to happen tonight?" He breathed, feeling his blood travel to another part of his body. </p><p>"I was hoping it would." She purred. </p><p>In an instant, he had his arms around her waist and was walking them backwards towards his bed. </p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” He whispered into her ear. </p><p>She tilted her head to look up at him, then positioned herself so she was sitting with her legs spread across his lap. “Hopefully you.” She whispered sultrily, rubbing herself against him.</p><p>He felt the damp material through the lining of his pants and hissed.</p><p>“Katara…are you sure this is what you want?” He never wanted to do anything without her consent or go too far. </p><p>She began taking his robes off. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. I need this, Zuko. Please.”</p><p>Zuko responded by picking her up and laying her on the bed. He discarded his clothes rather quickly, leaving him clad only in his underwear before he went to work kissing the inside of her thighs. Katara bucked her hips and began removing her panties, making a show out of pulling them down her legs. After she tossed them somewhere in his room, he immediately placed his mouth on her soaking center, lapping up the juices.</p><p>Katara was squirming and wiggling under his grip but it wasn’t enough. He waited so long for this - he wanted to make sure it was something she’d never forget. He added one finger, then two, focusing on hitting that spot he discovered when they first started doing this. She had her hands in his hair, trying her best to stay quiet and not alert the guards outside his door to what they were doing.</p><p>Zuko didn’t like that. He was an adult, Katara was an adult, and this was a thing adults did. Besides, part of being Fire Lord meant being able to produce an heir and although they definitely weren’t thinking of that anytime soon, there was no shame in being able to please his girlfriend.</p><p>He removed his fingers and she yelled. “What the hell, Zuko? I didn’t say st-“ Her complaint was cut short by a loud shriek as he warmed his hands and carefully applied pressure to that little bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb, while he continued to kiss the sensitive area.</p><p>He pulled away only briefly to issue a single command. “<em>Scream.” </em>He grabbed her thighs to hold her down, taking extra care to graze his tongue along her folds and soon she was a quivering mess in his arms. He smirked to himself, incredibly satisfied with her reaction- her legs were shaking, and tears were pooling at the corner of her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, Tui and La, Zuko. Shit. That was…how did you? Who taught you that?” She questioned as her chest heaved up and down, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>“You learn a lot when you spend a few years at sea on a ship surrounded by a bunch of men.” Katara looked down at him with a questioning look on her face.</p><p>“That didn’t come out right.” He laughed. “I mean, as the youngest, they were always giving me advice on how to please women. Glad to see it paid off.” He was looking at her still shaking legs and his chest swelled with pride. Katara wanted to knock that smug look off his face so she rolled over and got on her hands and knees, crawling towards him.</p><p>One of her hands began caressing his bulge that was dying to be freed and she heard him suck in a breath.</p><p>“You don’t have to.” He began but she cut him off. She had a few tricks up her sleeve herself and wanted to make him come undone the way he did her.</p><p>“Shh. I want to.” Zuko laid back on the bed and kicked his boxers off. Katara immediately went to work jerking him off, switching between pulling and squeezing the tip until drops of precum was trickling out. She licked it up then slid her mouth down his dick eliciting a low, but powerful “goddamn” from him. He was definitely bigger than the men she heard women gossip about in her village and it occurred to her that the rumors were true – Fire Nation men, at least of the nobility, are <em>very </em>well-endowed.</p><p>She was twisting with carefully calculated, delicate movements while sucking with those full lips of hers and Zuko thought he was going to die. He honestly couldn’t think of a better way to go than from the woman of his dreams, the one he didn’t think he deserved, giving him a blowjob. He would die happy and content.</p><p>He was lost in the sensation when he heard a squelching noise. He looked down through half-lidded eyes to see Katara was fingering herself with her free hand, her wetness leaving a little spot on the sheets.</p><p>He yanked her hair hard enough to get her attention but not to cause any discomfort and she looked up at him, mouth still halfway on his member.</p><p>“That’s my job.”</p><p>Katara knew Zuko was a prideful man so she decided to play along. She released him with a ‘pop’ and rolled up to sit on her knees, slightly spreading her legs.</p><p>“Is it?” She stuck another finger in herself and moaned loudly, rubbing her nipples with her free hand.  “I seem to be doing a pretty…good job…myself.” She breathed, putting on display her fingers sliding in and out. She was actively fucking herself now, panting and moaning to match the motion of her fingers. Zuko was painfully hard at this point and wasn’t sure how much more he could take.</p><p>“Oh, Zuko, if only I had a nice, strong man to fill me up…”</p><p>He broke and tackled her to the bed with a growl. She put her fingers in his mouth and he sucked them with a moan of his own – “<em>Mhmm, sweet”</em> as he teased her by rubbing the tip against her slit. She glared at him and he smirked devilishly, lust evident in his eyes.</p><p>“It’s not so fun being teased, now is it?” He whispered lowly in between placing kisses on her neck and chest. “I should punish you for that.”</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes. “I’d like to see you try.”  </p><p>In an instant, Zuko sunk into her slowly earning a long moan from the woman beneath him as her mouth formed the shape of a ‘O’.</p><p>“Fuck.” She was so warm, wet, and tight – it made his head spin.</p><p>He began to move with precise thrusts that shook the bed. “Would I be a creep if I said I used to dream about this moment?”</p><p>“No!” Katara cried as he angled his hips in a way that stirred something deep inside of her. “I used to… dream about this…too.”</p><p>She was hot and the air in the room suddenly felt thick. Everything in and around her felt like it was on fire, so she tried pushing him away to get away from the smothering sensation.</p><p>Zuko grabbed her arms and held them above her head. “Don’t run from it, I'm right here with you.” He whispered, leaning over to place sweet kisses on her face.  His used his other hand to rub against her clit and Katara felt herself about to lose it, <em>again</em>.</p><p>“Zuko, I’m going, I’m about to –“ She was choking on her words now but he wouldn’t stop. She wanted this and he was going to give it to her. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in causing her to buck against his grip. He repeated this action again and tears welled up in her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Why was it so damn hot?</em>
</p><p>She began tightening her walls around him and rolling her hips to match his thrusts which pulled a groan deep from his chest.</p><p>Two could play at this game.</p><p>She kept repeating this motion, issuing words of encouragement between strokes and eventually Zuko’s own movements became sloppy as he was nearing his release.</p><p>He looked down at her. “Together?”</p><p>She nodded and he began picking up speed. Katara was pulling him deeper into her, clawing at his back, and he was allowing it, relishing in her own heat. She wasn’t a firebender but by the way she could set him on fire, you’d think she was. It wasn’t long before both of them were coming undone with her screaming “Yes! Yes!” and Zuko grunting as he spilled into her.</p><p>He collapsed on top of her and eventually, their heart rates began to return to normal – the only sound in the room being their breathing and the subtle flicker of the flames.</p><p>Katara weakly attempted to push him off, and he got the message, pushing himself up and lying next to her. She curled into him and smiled contentedly.</p><p>“You’re going to be the death of me.” He spoke into her hair.</p><p>“I know.” She yawned then and looked up at him. “Now let's get some sleep. I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted.”</p><p>Zuko laughed, then placed a kiss on her forehead before extinguishing the sconces that lined the walls with a flick of his wrist.</p><p>He easily settled into a deep sleep, completely satiated.</p><p>Outside stood the guards stationed to his room. One of them looked at the other and spoke “You owe me 20 yuans. I told you they were a couple.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure the maids know to change his sheets tomorrow.”</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>